Hold me Tightly
by kamiangel
Summary: Makino returns to earth after death to be with the man she loves but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy.
1. Default Chapter

Author note: standard disclaimers apply…pls don't sue me!!!!!!!!!

Summary: What would happen if Makino got stabbed and not doumouji and she died!…But she returns to earth to save domouji from himself, sort of like "City of Angels" but with my own HYD twist. TXT and angst. 

I apologise for any grammatical or spelling errors but I hope that doesn't detract from the story. 

**************************************************************************************

Hold me tightly

__

Without you, what am I? -- Whenever my heart stops beating it feels wrong. 

On which day? Whereabouts can we carry on the unfinished love. 

At the cross roads, who is beside you?

Even if the world denies you, it won't make me give you up

Even if our past has nothin to prove it – I will stay by your side

Oh Baby baby baby, my baby baby – I definitely can't lose you.

Your hand , your voice still taking up my heart

How can I forget, thinking about you is like breathing?

Oh baby baby, my baby baby – I definitely can't lose you.

Don't care where you are – I definitely will be able to find you.

(Can't lose you – F4…I love them!!)

Chapter 1. Can't lose you

Domouji held tightly onto Makino's hand as he forced his way through the massive crowd.

"Annoying people get out of my way!" he screamed as he punched a few of the reporters to make his point but the crowd continued to close in on him, Makino and the rest of their group. 

Makino couldn't care less about the people, she overwhelmed with emotions, Tsukasa finally returned to her, she felt she could take on the whole world if he would just hold her hand like he was now.

Suddenly, she saw him, a man in the shadows rapidly approaching Tsukasa. Her heart stopped, NO I won't lose him again...not again!! Before she knew what she was doing she felt the cold blade pierce her body. She felt herself falling but Tsukasa's strong arms caught her. 

"Makino! Makino! Answer me" Domouji screamed as he held the pale and bleeding Tsukushi in his arms. The world seemed to go silent and all that was heard was the rapid and uneven breathing of a dying girl. Tears fell from domouji's eyes as he watched the life drain from her.

"Don't leave me Makino…not now. I need you!" he pleaded as he felt the blood continue to soak through his clothes.

Weakly tsukushi smiled And looked up at him "Baka...Who could leave…you...when your...holding onto me so...tightly" she said between breathes. 

She looked into the eyes of the man who changed her life with his child-like innocence and fierce temper. Slowly she raised her free hand and lovingly caressed domouji's curly hair, images of the times she had teased him when he tried to straighten it and failed flashed before her eyes, just like how she tried to stop from loving him and failed. Her hand moved to his face that was wet from tears her heart ached to see him this way.

"Domouji...kiss me." 

The space between them disappeared as she felt his lips on hers, her strength weakening she broke off the kiss and holding his face lovingly, tears flowing down her face she said "I love you Tsukasa always and forever, I'll always…be…." she gasped her last breathe "…. With you…" her hand dropped soundlessly to the ground.

Domouji continued to hold her body rocking back and forth in his arms, "I love you too…tsukushi...don't leave me…TSUKUSHI!!!!!!"

Makino opened her eyes expecting to see doumoji's adorable smiling face looking down on her saying 'Baka, don't scare me like that.' 

What she saw instead was nothingness. An endless horizon of white mist. 

Panic taking over her, Makino began running frantically.

"Doumouji!! Where are you?" she screamed as she stopped running expecting any moment for that idiot boyfriend of hers to appear. But nothing happened, instead of doumoji comforting touch she felt a terrible coldness grip her heart and body, instead of his tender voice calling her name, the weight of silence fell upon her. As the tears began to slide down her cheek Makino felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid Makino, Tsukushi." A soothing voice spoke.

Quickly spinning around, she saw a woman standing before her cloaked in white. 

"Who are you?… What am I doing here...where is here?!"

"Shhh…calm down. Firstly, I am Gabrielle the archangel of heaven. I have watched your struggles and I wish to grant you a favor from heaven for all your suffering and sacrifices."

Makino suddenly gasped " Domouji where is he! What's happened to him!!"

A warm smile spread across Gabrielle's' face. 

"You are no longer a part of the living. You sacrificed your life to save his and for that I am here to grant you the power to return to him."

"So I died?"

"Yes, but you were not supposed to die today. You interfered with fate...you see it was domouji that was meant to be stabbed and he being stronger than you wouldn't have died. But it is too all to late now and the only thing left is for you to decide whether you wish to return to him or come with me and wait for him to return to you in heaven."

"…when he dies?" she saw Gabrielle nod.

"But be forewarned Makino Tsukushi it will not be an easy journey and only Doumoji-san will see you, at least at first."

"At first? So eventually my friends will see me too!" Tsukushi exclaimed excitedly, but she stopped when she saw the sad expression on Gabrielle's face.

"What is it?" 

"Your friends may be unable to accept that the person they see is you, so much so that you will appear to them a completely different person physically. That is if they will be able to see you at all."

Seeing Tsukushi's uncertain expression, she explained, "You see the reason that we, by which I mean the angels of heaven, are even allowing you to return to earth is because you and Doumouji are connected spiritually. Your souls are connected just like the mind and the heart are connected, one cannot survive without the other." 

Gabrielle paused, she wasn't sure if Tsukushi would be able to handle what she was about to tell her the young girl looked confused enough already, but from what's she's heard Tsukushi is an extemely calm (AN: hehee yeah right, who are your sources lady?) and strong-minded person. 

Taking a deep breath she continued her explaination, "You returning to earth also serves another purpose…and that is to prevent Doumouji from killing himself mentally and physically," at this Gabrielle paused waiting for Tsukushi's reaction.

She saw Tsukushi lower her head and tighten her fists. 'She's obviously distraught I can see her entire body shaking' Gabrielle thought, 'She must be heartbroken and crying for her beloved.' These thoughts disappeared when Tsukushi looked up, anger clearly seen in her eyes. 

"I am going to beat him into shape when I see him," she pictured Domouji's trademark 'I am the great Domouji Tsukasa' expression, "Great Domouji my foot!"

Gabrielle sweat-dropped, this wasn't exactly the response she was expecting.

"I choose to return to him now and be with him always. I don't want him to destroy himself because of my death."

"It won't be easy of course you won't be human so there will be things you need to adjust to, and there will be many trails. But if you believe in the love between you and him nothing will harm you."

Makino nodded and gulped, apprehension and fear taking over her as Gabrielle form disappeared into the mist and her voice whispered "Good luck Makino, Tsukushi…believe in you love" 

Her courage returning she straightened her shoulders when a white light appeared blinding Tsukushi causing her to collapse into the mist.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(In Rui's guest room)

A lifeless domouji stared up at the ceiling from the 4-post bed. "Tsu…kushi..." 

Akira sighed he hated seeing his friend this way but nothing he or anyone else did seemed to snap domouji out of the hell he was in. picking the cans of beer of the floor he thought to himself, 'Makino could…' but he stopped himself from finishing the sentence. With the cans in his arms he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to the living area of Rui's house where the others were waiting. 

Back inside the room, Domouji closed his eyes and turned to his side as he whispered "Tsukushi why?…why did you leave me?" 

Tears continued to flow, no matter how much he cried the pain was still there, he had the lost the only thing that mattered to him, his life might as well be over.

"What do you think you're doing you BAKA! Get up right now and stop sulking like a child!"

"……Tsukushi..is…is that you?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author note: 

So what did you all think? Is this any good? Should I stop while I'm ahead or continue…I promise lots of TXT and angst if I do continue. Review please!! 


	2. There you'll be

Author's note: Standard disclaimers apply…I have no money!! I'm a struggling Uni. student *cries bitter tears*

Hi, can anyone help me with the names, cause I'm still unsure how to spell them. :P Thanks Cuppajava. I'm glad you guys liked it and thanks 4 the reviews. 

*********************************************************************************************

Hold me tightly

When I think back on these times __

And the dreams we left behind

I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get -

To have you in my life

When I look back on these days

I look and see your face

You were right there for me

In my dreams ill always see you soar above the sky

In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life

Ill keep apart of you with me 

And everywhere I am there you'll be

And everywhere I am there you'll be…. There you'll be….

(Faith Hill - There you'll be)

Chapter 2: There you'll be 

Rui stood motionless, his shadow falling across the newly buried grave, Shizuka stood a metre or two away from him. Without turning he said, 'It seems…wrong.' 

Shizuka lifted her gaze from the tombstone and looked at Rui's still form. 

He continued after a pause, 'She went through so much pain only to die before she could experience true happiness' 

Shizuka moved towards Rui and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying, 'I believe Tsukushi was happy knowing she protected the person she loved.'

Without replying Rui turned from the grave and made his way back to his house where the others were staying.

'Goodbye Tsukushi' whispered Shizuka before she followed Rui.

When Shizuka entered the living area behind Rui she saw they're friends still sitting in silence. Soujiro sat on the sofa with a sleeping Yuki in his arms. Poor girl hasn't stopped crying since she heard the news, its good that she's getting some rest. Tsubaka, Shigeru and Sakarako all lost in their own thoughts, Sakurako and Shigeru sitting on the floor and Tsubaka staring out a nearby window. 

Rui moved to the other sofa and sat down and closed his eyes, Shizuka sat beside him. She knew he suffered just as much as Tsukasa if not more so. He and Tsukushi had formed a special attachment while she was in France, something that she was never jealous of but was grateful for. Rui needed someone to just be there for him. Shizuka leaned against Rui's shoulder and smiled gratefully when he placed a comforting arm around her. 

Akira entered the room noiselessly and slumped into a near by chair. 

'How is he?' Shigeru questioned. 

'Same as yesterday. Its painful to see him like this.'

Soujiro stood up, waking the sleeping Yuki in the process, 'I'm going to go talk to him. I know it's only been a week but if we don't do something he'll kill himself.' 

'It wont do any good if you or anyone goes,' Rui responded, 'he wont listen to anyone' 

'Well what should we do? Just continue sitting here till he…'

'He saw the most important person to him…the woman he loved put into the ground. We can't just expect him to return to the way he was before…' a teary Yuki trailed off. 

'I know that, I carried the coffin didn't I?'

'We all did' Rui said as he stood up, looking away he continued, 'Don't you remember the funeral, it was like Tsukasa wouldn't…couldn't accept that she's really gone.'

Silence filled the room as they all recalled the day before. 

__

(Flashback)

The F4 all carried the coffin towards the blooming sakura tree behind Rui's mansion. It didn't feel right to bury her anywhere else, since Doumyouji had severed all ties with his family and at least this way she would always be near them, not alone in some unknown cememtry. 

The procession was slow, each of the F4 reluctant to let the girl now lying within go. As the coffin was about to be closed and lowered into the ground, Domouji suddenly pushed everyone aside.

Taking a ring from his jacket pocket, he slide the ring onto Tsukushi's left middle finger before kissing her one last time. Stepping back he watched helplessly as the coffin descended into the earth. 

Eventually, F3 and the others returned to the house leaving Doumyouji alone. 

Rui stared out the window as darkness fell and the first drops of rain began to fall. Off in the distance stood Domouji still standing beside the grave, shoulders hunched, head bowed low. Rui turned from the window the image too painful for him.

Domouji felt the rain fall and soak his clothes, staring up into the night sky, he screamed, 'IS THIS A JOKE?!! HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH!!' the sky rumbled in reply as lightning appeared across the sky. Tears mixed with the falling rain fell to the recently disturbed earth. 

'Tsukushi…' Domouji whispered as the rain began to ease down he turned and stepped away from the grave. He felt his heart break with each step away from the woman now resting in the earth. 

'Tsukasa you're soaked through! Shouldn't you change your clothes?' 

Ignoring his sister and concerned comments from his friends he made it across the living area and up the stairs opened the door to the guestroom and closed the door silently. 

His friends continued standing aimlessly in the living area, helpless that was what they were all feeling, complete and utter helplessness. 

(End flashback)

And here they were the next day and nothing had changed they were all still sitting around Rui's house, as though all their lives ended with Tsukushi's. 

Returned to the present time, they were all shocked out of their individual reverie by Doumyouji's scream echoing throughout the mansion.

********************************************************************************************************************

Author's note: Awww you guys are so sweet. I honestly didn't think this was gonna actually work out the way I wanted it to. But I quickly wrote this chapter to see what ppl would think heehee so sorry if this one lacks anything like Makino's family…I don't know about you guys but her parents kinda bugged me excluding Makino's brother. It was just a bit hard to fit them in when it was more focused on f4 and the rest of the gang. Please review and help me out if I've made mistakes with the names, I'm hopeless with names :p 

Purebloodwitch: Ok what's with the name lol is there a cool story goes with it? Anyway thanks!! I hope this chapter was good enough I'm not that great a writer...see you soon.

Cuppajava: hey! Yeah this is my 3rd or 4th fic I've written so I hope I get better. Thanks for the spelling I was doing this at like odd hours in the morning so what do you expect plus I'm terrible with names. Love your story! I gotta see if you've updated I'm addicted hahaa. 

Yumez: Thank you so much I appreciate the compliments! I hope you like this though it doesn't have TXT action but I will update as soon as I can I'm a bit swamped with assignments.

Deserted: Hahaha sorry bout that its was really hard to make that clear…but ill make it clearer later, sorry. I was supposed to be studying economics when this story popped out of nowhere hahaa. Thanks for the review.

BlackArmoria: Ohhh…I can't answer that…you'll find out later on gomen! I'm glad you like it though. Any TXT fic makes me melt so I hope that's what happened when you read it. Isn't heartbreaking when she dies *cries** * **but its all good. Hope you like this one and ill try writing my other chapters as quickly as humanly possible don't hate me for updated irregularly…later & thanks for your comments.


	3. Hallucinations

Authors note: Standard disclaimers apply

I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me a while to edit and re-edit it lol but lots more to come just give me a few days cause I've got assignments due. Any suggestions or even flames are welcome I won't improve if you guys don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. ;p till next time.

***************************************************************************************************************

Hold me tightly

Chapter 3: Hallucinations

"Ouch." 

Picking herself up from the floor in the very undignified position she was in, Makino's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she was in. No trace of Gabrielle, remained and Makino was only left with the memory of her comforting words 'Believe in your love'. 

'How did I get here?' Makino questioned herself. 

The last thing she seemed to remember was a bright light enveloping her as she lost consciousness. She seemed to recall feeling safe and relaxed as she felt her entire becoming apart of the white mist that surrounded her. Then suddenly she materialized here, rather undignified actually, like she was just dumped.

Her eyes widened and her thoughts were momentarily interrupted when she looked down at her clothes, 'WHAT ON EARTH?!' 

The shirt and jeans combo that she was wearing had changed into a knee-length, sleeveless sundress with a low v-neck and was also back less. Looking down to her feet she noticed that her sneakers had also disappeared and a pair of slip on sandals had replaced them. 

Shaking her head she collected her thoughts back to her surroundings, 'Plenty of time for questioning her strange appearance later.'

Makino scanned the dark room for any trace of life she was taken aback by the foul stench of alcohol and sickly atmosphere of the room. The curtain was slightly pulled apart allowed only some of the light from outside to stream across the room. 

'Where am I?' Tsukushi wondered to herself. Before she could take in anymore of her surroundings she heard a shuffling sound and mumbling from the center of the room where there was a king-size bed. Approaching the figure she stopped when she stepped on something soft on the floor. A jacket was thrown careless next to the bed. Looking up to the bed she saw a figure curled up in a fetal position she felt her heart beat break when she recognized the large form of the man she loved.

Tears tempted to fall as she looked on his pale face, disheveled clothes, and a jacket thrown carelessly on the floor near her feet. Tsukushi shook her head, as much as she wanted to she couldn't just burst into tears every time she saw him. 

Crouching down next to the bed she inhaled deeply before screaming "Tsukasa! What do you think you are doing BAKA! Get up right now and stop sulking like a child" 

Smiling she nodded her head, that should wake him up she thought to herself.

But instead Doumyouji closed his eyes even tighter and said "Tsukushi...is that you?"

Before she could reply he continued.

"I miss you so much" tears rolled down his face as he continued, "why did you leave me?"

What is he doing? Then it dawned on her, 'Duh tsukushi he saw you die its not exactly normal that a person comes back after they die.'

Mentally kicking herself she noticed the glass of water on the bedside table near a few stray aspirin pills. Picking up the glass she was about to throw its contents on the still babbling Tsukasa when she realized her hand was empty. Confused, she tried picking up the glass only to see her hand go straight through the glass. Her eyes widening at first before she slumped down in exasperation 'Just great' 

'Well I guess ill try waking him up the old-fashioned way,' standing on her feet she leaned over Tsukasa and placed a hand on his shoulder. Before she could say a word she felt like she was on fire, she screamed in pain as she lay shocked and confused on the floor she heard Doumyouji's loud scream.

Doumyouji quickly got up from the bed, "What the hell!!" He yelled half expecting one of his goof ball friends nearby laughing at the trick they just pulled on him. But there was no one in the room…then he saw something on the ground near him. Confused he stepped towards what looked like a girl in a white dress. 

He stopped when the girl looked up at him pain clearly showing on her face. Frozen he continued to stare at her as she slowly stood up and faced him, "You cant be?"

"Tsukasa...I..." But before she could continue Tsbaka, F3 and the others burst into the room. 

Flicking on the light to the room Tsbaka rushed over to her brother "Tsukasa what is it? Are you alright?"

Dumbstruck Tsukasa just stood there staring at his friends then back to Tsukushi. 

"No it couldn't be…could it?" 

Tsubaka grabbed her brother by the shoulders and shook him, "Tsukasa what is it?" his other friends stood behind Tsubaka concerned for the state of their friend. 

Rui looked at his friend; of course he understood that he was in terrible pain but the look on his best friends face seemed odd, a mix of pain, confusion and even joy. 

"What is it Tsukasa?"

Hearing Rui's calm voice Tsukasa pulled away from tsubaka and looked at his girlfriend standing before him. 

"Tsukushi?"

Silence fell upon the room. 

Tsukushi looked from the group of friends to the obviously distraught Tsukasa. She had to get him alone and explain everything…well as much as she could before they're friends committed him to an insane asylum. Determined she straightened her shoulders and looked straight at Tsukusa, "Tsukasa I can explain but we have to be alone, you're the only one who can see me. They all think you've lost your mind right now"

"I don't understand, are you real?…or just another hallucination?…Tsukushi?"

Shocked she ignored the words 'another hallucination' for the time being.

"Just do it Tsukasa, you trust me don't you?"

Passing a hand through his tangled and disheveled hair he looked to the concerned faces of his friends. 

"Its finally happened his lost his marbles" Soujiro said as Tsubaka placed a hand on her brother's forehead to check his temperature. Shigeru burst into tears and clung to Akira for support.

Rui although initially concerned as the others continued to look unaffected as he turned towards the empty space that Tsukasa was just talking to, he could have sworn he saw something move, or maybe it was just the curtain moving to the wind outside. But the windows were all closed he thought to himself. A hand touched his shoulder interrupting his train of thought, turning he looked at Shizuka then back to the to the scene before him.

"Tsukasa, I think you must have caught a fever." Tsubaka explained 

"I told you to change when you were soaked wet by the rain" she added

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa, "Just agree and say you want to have a shower, stop standing there staring at me and say something" Tsukushi commanded.

"...Uhh yeah…. I don't feel too good…think ill take a bath or something," Tsukasa mumbled.

"You need any help?" Sakurako chimed

Tsukushi sweatdropped, that girl never changes.

"Just leave! I want to be alone, cant you understand that?!" Tsukasa replied coldly.

Quietly the group of friends left Tsukasa alone in the room, "I was just trying to lighten the mood" Sakurako sulked as she followed the others out, as the door clicked close he turned to Tsukushi.

"Are you real or am I really losing my mind?"

Sighing Tsukushi sat on the arm of the sofa next to her and was relieved that she didn't fall through the seat, "First, go take a shower and change. This room reeks of alcohol." She scrunched up her noise before pointing towards the bathroom.

"No! Tell me what's going on right now!" Tsukasa practically screamed as he took a step towards Tsukushi.

A vein appeared on her forehead as she tried to suppress the urge to pummel her boyfriend.

"Stop acting like and child and go take a bath before you get sick."

Seeing the determination in her eyes, Tsukasa turned and stomped off towards the bathroom.

"Honestly, he never changes!" 

Left alone in the room, Tsukushi sighed once more before she starting cleaning up the room they were in. 

Stepping out of the shower Tsukasa quickly changed into the guest clothes in the bathroom cupboard. Splashing his face with cold water Tsukasa looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Its not real. I'm hallucinating again" 

Closing his eyes he recalled all the other times he thought he felt or saw Tsukushi with him. The first time was in the hospital.

__

(Flashback)

__

He pushed the doctor and nurses aside as he left the morgue; he couldn't stand seeing his Tsukushi being stored away like some unimportant object, not the beautiful priceless person she really was.

"You didn't have to be so rough, they're only doing they're job" he quickly turned towards the voice, but there was no one there, the halls were empty Rui and the others were still inside identifying the body…. No not the body, Tsukushi.

He leaned against the window and closed his eyes, he felt a warm hand touch his face, lifting his own hand he placed it on top of the hand, "Tsukasa," Tsukushi's voice whispered lovingly he closed his eyes tightly afraid of opening his eyes and finding himself alone again.

"Tsukasa?" 

Rui had left the room soon after Tsukasa and saw his friend leaning against the window opposite him. He had his hand on his left cheek, his eyes tightly shut. Calling his name again "Tsukasa, we can leave now."

Doumyouji opened his eyes and looked at his friend, letting his hand fall to his side he was actually disappointed, he had expected to see Tsukushi standing in front of him but instead Rui stood before him.

__

Rui never said anything but he could see the look of concern in his friend's eyes. He thinks I'm crazy. Laughing bitterly, well I probably am going mad, why does it matter?

(End Flashback)

Back at the present time Doumyouji stood staring at the unfamiliar person staring back at him. Eyes bloodshot and red, and his face was pale and sickly, what do you expect, he thought to himself, a diet solely of alcohol does that to you. 

Tsukushi stepped back in exasperation, the entire time Tsukasa was in the bathroom she had been trying to clean up the room. 'Trying' being the keyword. 

She could move anything her hands passed straight through objects. She spent a whole 10 minutes concentrating her thoughts on picking up a beer can off the floor and failed hopelessly

"What is going on here?" she said to herself as she rested on the bed. 

A few minutes later Tsukasa stepped out of the bathroom. Turning to him she said "What took you so long? You're going to have to clean up this room it's an absolute mess. I would but I cant seem to move anything." She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Tsukasa stood frozen on the threshold between the room and the bathroom. His hands gripping the towel that he was using to dry his hair. 

"Why are you just standing there baka!" frustration turning into concern Tsukushi got up from the bed and walked over to Tsukasa still form. 

"Doumyouji?" 

Opening his eyes he looked into the concerned eyes of the woman he loved. 

"You're…real?!"

Authors note: Yay! Another chapter. This was harder to write since I was trying to explain how she ended up back on earth. I hope this helped BlackArmoria and deserted, but I hope its not as confusing as before. I don't know what you guys think but is this just going in an endless loop? Should I speed the story along or continue the way I'm going? 

Black Armoria: * laughs * your so excited lol well being my only reviewer so far for chapter two I hope you enjoy this one. Till next time. 

Cuppajava: speaking of updates…*cough* hint hint hahaa

Yumez: enjoy this fic hope to hear your comments

Purebloodwitch: Hi tell me what you think of this chapter

Deserted: Does this explain some of your question? Its was rather hard to write that part.


	4. Mei you ni Without You

Author's note: Standard Disclaimers apply…I'd be rolling in money if I owned HYD but I'm not, so don't sue me!

Got another chapter out, Yay! I wonder if this one is any good. I don't think I'm that good at the lovey-dovey stuff I think I excel in torturing my characters. Thanks for the review guys it keeps me inspired and makes me want to get as many chapters done as I can so keep em coming.

********************************************************************************************

Hold me tightly

Chapter 4: Mei You Ni – Without You

Rui remained behind while his friends walked somberly back downstairs. Listening intently, he could have sworn he heard Doumyouji talking or more like arguing with someone inside the room. What surprised him more was that he thought he heard and all too familiar female voice arguing back. 

Or maybe it was just his imagination. As crazy as Doumyouji might seem to the others a part of him wanted to believe Tsukasa. He wanted his friend, Tsukushi back. 

Walking down towards the living room to join the others he realized how much Tsukushi had changed him, even Shizuka couldn't break through his icy demeanor like Tsukushi did. Her innocence and strength more than any else showed him how even though you experience hardships, as long as you are true to yourself then that's all that matters. 

Standing by the door of the living area, Rui looked around at the group of friends. Yuki and Soujiro talking intimately on the window seat, Akira retelling the others stories about Tsukushi and Tsukasa, which left Shigeru rolling on the ground with laughter. Rui walked over to Shizuka and a rare smile appeared on his face as said to himself, 'I'm sure I'm not the only one that you changed Makino. Thank-you.'

********************************************************************************************

Tsukushi stood before her grave, the wind whipped her arms and legs but she felt nothing. She just couldn't believe that her body was lying in the ground. Her eyes lifted to the tombstone and her eyes widened with astonishment…

__

(Flashback)

'You're…real?!' repeated Tsukasa.

Tsukushi bowed her head low, 'I know its hard to understand but I'm really here.'

Tsukushi kept her head low as she pondered just how she was going to explain the situation to Tsukasa after all she hardly understood what was going on herself. 

Doumyouji stood watching the person in front of him. She sure acted like Tsukushi; every time there was a problem she'd try to bear it all. And in those situations she always over-thought the situation when to him it was always so simple.

Scratching his head he wondered, So how do I 'rationalize' this situation? Chances are I'm just hallucinating again. 'Right except now your voices and invisible people were taking form,' he argued with himself. Well, if I am going crazy at least it's Tsukushi that I see and she's with me again like before. 

A faraway look crossed Doumyouji's face. Snapping himself out of his daydream he tossed the towel in his hand to the nearby chair and made his way to the bed, not before picking up a few stray beer cans off the floor and emptying them in the bedside bin. He would never admit it but anything that Tsukushi simply asked of him he would do, even menial labor.

All the while Tsukushi was still pondering how she was going to tell Tsukasa what happened to her after she died. She was brought back to reality by Doumyouji's voice, 'So are you just going to stand there all day?'

'Huh? Oh…umm no.' she answered lamely as she sat across the bed from Doumyouji. 

'Listen Doumyouji…' 

Doumyouji suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. Like before her entire body felt like it was on fire but this time she also felt sparks of electricity cut at her hands and face. Unable to take the pain much longer she quickly pulled away from Doumyouji, hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way. 

She checked herself over for bruises and cuts while Doumyouji sat quietly watching her. Confused and relieved that she wasn't visibly hurt she looked up to see Doumyouji staring at her.

'So why does it hurt when I touch you?' he asked casually.

Tsukushi sweat-dropped, 'If it hurt then why did you keep holding me?!'

'Because I wanted to. So are you going to explain what's going on here or not.' 

Tsukushi sighed, 'There he goes again. It's always so easy for him, he could do something and not think about the consequences. When you're rich I guess there's no such thing as consequences?'

'It's hard to explain when I hardly know myself,' Tsukushi began when she realized Doumyouji was still waiting for her answer. 

She began her recount of her encounter with Gabrielle, but made sure to leave out the part about Doumyouji half killing himself.

'Hmmm, Gabrielle? Archangels?' Doumyouji said unbelievingly when she had finished her story.

Leaning back into the bed, Doumyouji surveyed the girl before him intently.

Tsukushi blushed when she saw her boyfriend openly stare at her. Maybe he doesn't believe me…heck I wouldn't either. But how do I convince him. 

Just then Yuki stepped into the room with a tray of food in her hands. 

The others where probably tired of his mood swings and strange comments to volunteer to send up Doumyouji's food and good old Yuki accepted the task ungrudgingly.

It suddenly occurred to her. 

Turning back to Tsukasa, who was still watching her with the utmost interest, 'Tsukasa ask Yuki how we meet each other. If she says that I found her hiding from some bullies in the girls toilets when we were in primary school then you'll know that's its really me. No one but Yuki and I know that story.'

Seeming unconvinced, Doumyouji faced Yuki as she placed the food on the table beside his bed, 'Yuki…'

'…Yes, Doumyouji-san?' she answered shakily after a pause

'How did you and Tsukushi meet?'

Yuki's eyes widened in shock but she soon regained her composure, it wasn't out of the ordinary that Doumyouji wanted to know more about Tsukushi now that she's…

'Well?!' Doumyouji interrupted her thoughts.

'Don't be such a brat! You'll scare her away.' Tsukuski yelled at him

Seeing a vein appear on Doumyouji's forehead Yuki quickly told the story about how Tsukushi had found her in the girl's toilets when they were 8 years old. 

Laughing she added, 'You should have seen her race off when she heard what those bullies were doing to me. Tsukushi never told anyone that it was because of me that put those bullies in their place but from then on everyone avoided getting on Tsukushi bad side eventhough she was nice most of time.'

'So she was always violent then?…figures I could never get her to act lady-like if I tried.' Doumyouji added casting a side-ways glance at his girlfriend. He could almost feel the anger vibrate through the room, and knew the only reason she wasn't pummeling him right now apart from the pain she would inflict upon herself, was because her friend was in the room. This could be fun he thought to himself as he smiled mischievously.

'Well I'll leave you to your meal' 

'No wait!' Doumyouji practically yelled he quickly calmed himself down and continued, 'What else can you tell me about Tsukushi?'

'I think that's enough for one day.' Tsukushi said as she got off the bed and walked over to Yuki, 'Don't think I don't know what you're up to Doumyouji Tsukasa.' She finished as she placed her hands on her hips.

'…Err actually you can tell me some other time, I'm kinda hungry now. You can leave' he said as he waved his hand to door.

After Yuki left, Tsukushi grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tsukasa's head hard, well as hard as you can throw a pillow. 

'She's not your servant so don't treat her like one.'

Ignoring Tsukushi he said, 'Okay, I believe you I guess' he then began to inhale the food Yuki bought for him. It was cold and tasted undercooked, what kind of chef does Rui have here anyway? 

'It's not half as nice as the food you made me.' He almost choked when he realized that he had just spoken that thought out loud.

Tsukushi though a little taken aback, smiled at him. A smile that left him breathless. 

He was still sitting on the bed with a goofy smile on his face when Tsukushi said, 'What I still don't understand is why it hurts so much when we touch each other. I felt like I was being burned alive.'

'Its probably part of the deal, you know since you coming back unbalances the natural order of things.' He replied as he munched on his food.

Tsukushi eyes widened, 'You, might actually be a smart guy. I can't believe that never occurred to me.'

'Of course you wouldn't and was the 'might be' really necessary?' he retorted in an arrogant tone.

'Why you!' Tsukushi said as she tightened her fist.

Doumyouji's expression suddenly changed and he said, 'Besides, that pain,' he closed his eyes before continuing, 'was nothing compared to losing you. To hold your dying body in my arms, seeing your lifeless body in the coffin and watching as they lowered you into the ground.'

Tsukushi gulped, she hadn't realized that they had already buried her body. I guess the few brief moments with Gabrielle were much longer here in earth. 

'How long was I…'

'5 days, 15 hours and 6 minutes,' he answered before she could finish, 'But every second without you felt like an eternity.' As he finished he moved towards Tsukushi.

'Doumyouji…' Tsukushi whispered as he moved his body closer to hers. 

Doumyouji placed his hands on either side of Tsukushi. 'I'm trapped!' Tsukushi panicked. Looking up into his eyes, Tsukushi felt herself shiver, the intensity in his eyes were overwhelming. It was as though he was letting his soul bare for her to see.

"Tsukushi."

Tsukushi struggled to breathe regularly, her throat suddenly felt incredibly dry but she inhaled deeply and tried to sound as calm as she could as she said, "H…Hai, Doumyouji." 

After what seemed like the longest few seconds in Tsukushi's entire life, Tsukasa inched closer to her face. With every hot breath she felt on her face she could feel her cheeks becoming hot also. 

Tsukasa smiled that adorable smile of his, and Tsukushi felt her heart race, 'He's so handsome,' she thought to herself as a similar smile appeared on her face.

"I love…"

At those words Tsukushi felt her heart, that was a moment before racing a mile a minute stop. 

Doumyouji kept that innocent smile on his face but internally he was laughing, he loved seeing the power he had over his girlfriend's emotions. Not that Tsukushi didn't have the same effect on him but he rarely saw her blush just by the close proximity of the bodies. 

His smile changed to a mischievous one as he said, "I love…that dress."

Turning he lied down on the bed next to Tsukushi, and closed his eyes. 

The seconds ticked past and Tsukushi remained silent. But slowly her face turned an even darker shade of red before she tightened her fist and punched her boyfriend squarely on the jaw sending him flying off the bed and onto the floor. 

Tsukushi massaged her fist as she watched Tsukasa pick himself off the floor. 'Sure it hurts like hell but he deserved it,' Tsukushi said to herself as she folded her arms over her chest where too much skin was showing.

'And here I thought he was going to…' she shook her head angrily and fell back onto the bed. 

Rubbing his jaw sheepishly, Doumyouji lied himself down beside Tsukushi. This is what he missed the most. They're routinely arguments and inevitable make-up afterwards of course he laughed to himself. 

Tsukushi tried to sleep but she felt restless so after a few minutes of tossing and turning she decided to get up. She almost made it out of the bed when Doumyouji grabbed her arm. 

She winced in pain and turned back to look at him.

'Don't go. Don't leave me alone again.'

Wriggling her hand out of his vice-like grasp she reassured him that she wasn't leaving him she just wanted to check on the others downstairs then she would come straight back up.

'So just get some rest ok?'

Doumyouji nodded in reply though he pouted as he closed his eyes. 

'I love you Tsukushi'

'I love you too…Tsukasa' she watched as his pout was replaced with a child-like smile and she couldn't help but smile also, she never could stay angry with him.

(End flashback)

********************************************************************************************

Tsukushi kneeled in front of the white marble tombstone and as her fingers passed across the tombstone she read, 'Here lies…Doumyouji…Tsukushi…beloved wife, daughter and…friend'

Hearing someone approaching from Rui's house she turned and saw Rui himself approaching her. 

********************************************************************************************

Author's note: Thanks guys so much. Sorry if I didn't mention you some of you guys earlier but it sometimes takes the fanfiction site a while to upload the review but luckily I checked my mail and wow people actually like my stuff which is still a shocker. I'm especially flattered when I get comments from Cuppajava cause I adore her work. But I like to hear from all of you so thank-you for taking time to review my story. Did you think this chapter was ok? Or are you guys losing interest. 

Zackire: * laughs * keep reading you'll see what happens

Black Armoria: Hey, how are you? I'm so flattered that you're so interested in my story, Thank-you! I absolutely agree with you TXT are the best couple…but you never know what's around the corner. I'm evil I know.

Lovedoves: Hi! I'm always glad to hear from new people. As for your comments you'll have to wait and see like everyone else J 

XxSwtDreamerxX: I agree completely, Rui and Tsukushi have a special bond I even added a little monologue by Rui at the beginning because of your comment, it was much shorter before. :P

Purebloodwitch: I have so many ppl crying in my reviews, guess I better give you guys some fluff and comedy in the next few ones. 

Yumez: *laughs * well that's the way it should be but I couldn't resist Tsukushi beating up Tsukasa the image was just too funny to give up. I hope it didn't come across too as being to lame.

CoRal-bLuZ: Thanks, I'm so glad you like my fanfic and I hope this chapter keeps you entertained until my next installation. 

Deserted: *blushes * I'm gonna get a big head if you guys keep complimenting me. But please review this one I have a feeling that it won't go down as well as my other chapters. This one was hard to write and didn't exactly end up the way I wanted but I did my best.

Syvonair: Thank-you for reviewing my 2nd chapter and there's no need to apologize * laughs *. 

Bee Bop: Here's another chapter for you : )


	5. Realizations & Old Jealousies

Standard Disclaimers apply.

Author's note: Sorry guys! It's been a hectic few weeks. Also one of the review sorta got me down. But it comes with the territory I suppose, you can't write these fanfic's without people telling you what you did/did not do. I do want your opinion of course and I did try changing the story to try to fix the mistake I made (no I'm not telling you guys what it was…cause it'll ruin the surprise later on). I actually changed my settings so guys who aren't authors can review. YAY! So I hope anyone who reads now can review. And thanks for those who have. Sorry if this is a bit short but I did have to rewrite it several times, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Tell me what you think! 

Hold me tightly

Chapter 5: Realizations and Old jealousies

"Friendship is certainly the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love" (Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey.)

Makino stood as Rui approached her. 

Maybe he can see me, she thought to herself when he stopped beside her. After all Gabrielle did say that at first only Doumyouji could see her but maybe the others could after a while.

"Rui?"

He sat down on the grass and leaned back on his hands. Sighing he looked up to the sky, "I'm worried about him."

Tsukushi kneeled down on the grass next to him and waited for him to continue. "I guess he can't see me," Tsukushi whispered disappointedly. 

Looking straight ahead of him, "The others don't understand but, I do. It's almost like everything lost its balance when you…left."

"Rui…" tsukushi whispered with a concerned look on her face. 

Smiling he turned and Tsukushi thought he was looking straight at her, but he was only looking at the tombstone behind her. Rui always had an aura of sadness wherever he went, she had made her mission to remove that sadness and replace it with happiness. It destroyed her emotionally to know that she was the cause of that sadness now.

"I can almost hear you complaining about how he didn't even ask you to marry him before he changed your name" he chuckled.

"You always knew me too well Rui" she smiled back at him. 

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa voice interrupted their conversation. 

Seeing Tsukasa walking toward them she picked herself up and rushed over to him, "Tsukasa what is it?" 

"I woke up and you were gone, I thought…" he answered weakly.

"I just came to look at the grave, it's hard to believe that it's me that's lying in the earth."

"I know what you mean," Domyouji agreed. 

Suddenly remembering Rui, Tsukushi turned in time to see the concern expression in his eyes as he looked at Tsukasa, before he turned his back to them. 

"Let's go inside." 

Nodding her head in agreement Tsukushi began to follow Tsukasa but not before she heard Rui say, "I told you, he's losing his mind, though he wasn't far from it even when you were here."

Tsukushi giggled and quickly ran after Tsukasa. 

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head at him and simply smiled as they entered the house together. Her smile disappeared when she felt the intense atmosphere in the room.

"So did you find her?" Soujiro coldly asked his body leaning forward on the sofa, his eyes staring at the floor. Not waiting for a response from Tsukasa he continued in the same tone, "She's right where we left her isn't she – 5 feet under the ground."

Looking at each of her friends she saw that they looked shaken and nervous and avoided looking straight at Domyouji. That baka he probably came charging in asking where she was. Sighing in exasperation she thought to herself, 'You'd think that after the conversation we just had in his room he'd realize that no one could see her but him. His stupidity never ceases to amaze me. Now he's just made their friends more concerned for his health than before.'

Seeing Domyouji getting angrier by the minute, she panicked when she saw him open his mouth to reply and she tried desperately to think of a way to stop him. 

"You need more sleep Domyouji." 

Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock when she realized that the person who had just spoken was Rui. What shocked her even more was that he was looking directly at her.

"Don't be stupid!" she mentally argued with herself, "No one but Domyouji can see you!"

"If you don't sleep long enough your body doesn't get to the state where your body and mind can relax. If you wake up anywhere just before that your mind may have trouble distinguishing between reality and dreams."

It wasn't just Tsukushi who was staring dumbfounded at the usually complacent Rui the whole room was silenced by his comment.

"What?" he questioned in response to their stares.

"Well if anyone knows about sleeping that person would be you." Akira joked.

Rui was now standing with his back facing the group and he spoke to Tsukasa, "Come on I'll take you back to your room." His eyes shifted to where Tsukushi stood and remaining his composure he whispered "And you can tell me what's going on here…Tsukushi," only loud enough for the couple to hear. 

Tsukasa opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by the glare by his girlfriend.

"Don't you dare make this situation any worse than it already is."

So with a scowl on his face he followed Rui and Tsukushi out of the room and up the stairs. 

They walked silently across the white and black marble floor and Tsukushi kept her eyes on Rui just in front of her. She would be lying if she weren't happy that he out of all of her friends could see her, but she wondered whether Rui was just humoring Tsukasa so that he wouldn't feel so bad.

Rui continued to remain calm and lead the two behind him up the long staircase. Continuing to stare at his back Tsukushi was confused when he began to become fuzzy. 'Is there something wrong with my eyes?' she thought to herself. She shook her head, but realized her mistake when she did. Her head felt like it weighed a ton and shaking her head left her feeling dizzy and her body weakened. She tried grabbing onto the rail beside her but her eyes were still having trouble focusing.

Domyouji saw Tsukushi reach for the handrail and as her hand passed through it he rushed forward to catch her as she began to fall. But Rui reached her before he did. Seeing Tsukushi in Rui's arms brought up old memories and emotions that he thought he had long ago forgotten or gotten over. He continued to stand there as old emotions began to rise within him and he could feel his anger growing with each second that passed

Her dizzy spell soon stopped and she looked up at the eyes of the man holding her in his strong arms. Realizing Rui was holding her instead of Tsukasa; Tsukushi jumped out of his arms before looking at the two concerned men in front of her. 

"Why…didn't it hurt when I touched you?" Tsukushi questioned.

Author's note: Another cliffhanger, dodges flying objects from angry readers Sorry guys. Well I hope this was ok…I'm doubting my writing skills at the moment so maybe some tips to improve will help me. If you haven't reviewed me before then please do, I appreciate every review! Hope I didn't confuse you guys in Rui's little speech.

Kirisawa: bounces around the room with you Thanks for reviewing. I've changed my settings so no need to sign in, hopefully. Enjoy this chapter!

Purebloodwitch: Always good to hear from you! I hope this one didn't upset you too much laughs I promise more comedy soon so don't cry heehee. I read a few of your stories and you're pretty darn good yourself. 

Piglet2: Thanks for the tips, I did change my settings so hopefully I can get more reviews.

Syvonair: There's always hope. I hope this chapter made you happy. Did you enjoy it? Let me know and thanks for reviewing chapter 4.

XxSweetDreamerXx1: Cool name! I'm glad you like the interaction between T & T I tried staying as truthful to the characters as much as I could.

Bee Bop: Don't worry heaps more Rui coming up. Thanks for reviewing I hope I didn't confuse you too much.

Kaio: Thanks! You're sweet, I'm glad you like it cause I'm still unsure whether I can write well enough that people can visualize what's going on. laughs sorry don't mind my ranting.

Zackire: Hey dude. Hope the wife thing didn't throw you off. Are you angry, upset or just plain sick of my story? Review and let me know 


	6. Dejavu

Author's note: Standard Disclaimers apply.

Did you guys forget about me? Sorry I've been busy lately and I was also taking a short break from this story to write another story "Rui loses control". But anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter…lots of interesting things going on so stay tuned. Please review :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Dejavu

"She's fallen asleep, I'll leave you alone for a while." Rui said as he closed the door behind him.

Tsukasa didn't even bother responding and continued to sit, his hands gripping the arms of the chair in the dark corner of the room. He continued to watch the sleeping form of the woman he loved. It was strange even from such the other side of the room he could hear her heart beat, and it was beating in rhythm with his. Despite the circumstances he felt himself smile, 'I really am losing my mind…hearts beating in unison?'

Then again Tsukushi did return to him after she died. It's not so hard to believe that they were somehow connected, was it?

Why then could Rui, of all people be able to see her and not only that he could touch her as well minus the nasty side affects.

Tsukasa's eyebrows knotted in frustration. It was driving him crazy, and no matter how many times he replayed the scene in his head he always came to the same conclusion.

'Maybe it was Rui that she came back for and not him.'

Tsukasa frown grew deeper and he could almost feel his heart tighten with his fists, 'NO! That can't be it. She loves me…' Unable to find comfort in those words Tsukasa leaned back into the seat as he once again replayed the scene in his head.

(Flashback)

'"Why doesn't it hurt when I touch you?"

Rui stared blankly back at Tsukushi, while you could practically see the steam coming out of Tsukasa's ears as blind hatred was in his eyes.

'Why Rui?! Why always Rui!' he screamed internally.

Unable to contain himself any longer Tsukasa shoved Rui roughly to the side, the poor boy fell slightly back but was able to grab the handrail before he could fall down the long staircase.

Tsukasa then picked Tsukushi up and carried her over his shoulder ignoring the shooting pain and Tsukushi's pleas until they reached his room.

Rui still oblivious to the situation followed the furious Tsukasa up the stairs.

(Inside Tsukasa's room.)

Tsukasa gently placed Tsukushi on the floor of the room.

"Tsukasa! You hurt me!" His girlfriend cried as she straightened herself.

Rui eyes widened, 'Since when did she start referring to Tsukasa by his first name and so naturally too? He would consider himself lucky if he ever heard his name without 'Hanazawa' connected to it.'

Tsukasa looked apologetically at his girlfriend, sure he was angry, no more like mad as hell but he shouldn't have grabbed her so roughly. He quickly apologized and attempted an explanation.

"I didn't mean to hurt you…and…well, I thought we probably shouldn't have our conversation right there on the staircase for everyone to see."

Tsukushi remained thoughtful for a moment but looking into his eyes she clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly at Domyouji.

"For someone who might as well have screamed that he was insane from the rooftops for all to hear, you are **still** pretty smart."

The innocent smile on her faced remained after she finished what she had said. She knew full well why he had reacted the way he had, he was jealous, mentally shaking her head she wondered how her idiot boyfriend could still have all the insecurities after all they'd been through. 'Have I really made him that insecure of my feelings?' she thought to herself as she looked up at Domyouji.

Tsukasa's eye twitched at Tsukushi's comment. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in an attempt to stay calm; there was no time for one of their "arguments."

Tsukushi laughed softly, he was cute when he acted all serious and all this time she had thought he looked scary. But before she could enjoy the moment fully she felt the dizziness return as the room began to spin quickly around her. Luckily the bed was behind her and she felt the soft pillow and blankets surround her as she collapsed into it.

Tsukasa had attempted to grab her before she fell but instead only positioned his body to prevent the so far silent Rui from doing so. He relaxed when he saw her fall back onto the bed, 'Better than falling into Rui's arms again,' he said to himself.

Rui continued standing at the door, how could they both act so normal? If he didn't know better he would have thought that they were still the same as they were before Tsukushi's death. But to him this was completely mind boggling. He had so many question, but he felt like he was intruding on them especially with Domyouji giving him death glares every time his eyes rested on the girl now laying on the large King size bed.

Tsukushi didn't know why but she felt completely exhausted, drained off all her energy. Feeling Tsukasa sit down beside her she opened her eyes slightly at him and asked, "Where's Rui?"

"Here." Rui's monotone voice replied.

"We have a lot to talk about," Tsukushi smiled at him.

Domyouji hesitated before he moved from the bed and stood leaning against one of the four posts at the end of the large bed. His eyes never left Tsukushi's face as she retold the story of her death and re-appearance on earth. He couldn't pretend that he didn't feel cold inside whenever she touched Rui's hand or smiled her sweet smile.

'She's my girlfriend…no wife so why was she acting so intimately with Rui?'

Sighing he turned from the two people on the bed and walked out onto the balcony. The cold night breeze cut through his thin clothes, not seeming to notice the cold he leaned on the ledge and stared up into the sky, now filled with twinkling stars.

'I shouldn't be feeling jealous or be this angry…so why am I?' he questioned himself.

'I wish I could just hold you in my arms Tsukushi. I thought it was enough just having you by my side…but it'll never be enough until I can touch you, kiss you and look into your eyes as you tell me you love me…and not Rui.'

Tsukasa closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before making his way back into the room. Above him a shooting star crossed the sky before blinking into darkness.

(End Flashback)

Tsukasa opened his eyes when he heard Tsukushi murmur his name.

Approaching her side he kneeled beside her bed and looked lovingly at Makino.

Yawning she asked, "Where's Rui?"

A pang of jealousy stabbed his heart and prevented him from answering her question.

Concerned at his silence, Tsukushi sat up from the bed but she felt her body fall off the bed as the room began to fade.

Tsukasa caught her before she hit the floor and lifted her back onto the bed and just as she was again lying between the covers he felt himself being thrown across the room.

"Tsukasa!" Tsukasa heard Tsukushi scream.

He coughed as he struggled to breathe, he felt like someone had just hit with a truck. Feeling something warm trickle down his neck he lifted his hand and touched the back of his head where the shooting pain was coming from. He stared down at his blood-covered hand. If it didn't hurt so much he could almost laugh at his luck, 'More like lack of.'

* * *

"Makino! Makino! Answer me"

"Don't leave me Makino…not now. I need you!"

"...don't leave me…TSUKUSHI!!!!!!"

Umi blinked at the now frozen scene before her. The young man was holding the woman tightly in his arms.

Yukino spoke from behind her in the same monotonous tones as she had with all the others, "Case number 5671. Victim's stats: Name – Makino Tsukushi.

Age – 17 years, Nationality – Japanese, Birthplace…"

Umi stopped her mid-sentence, "And the man?"

Yukino paused as she flicked through her files, "Name - Domyouji Tsukasa, Age – 19…"

Umi sighed as she listened to the deadpan voice of Yukino; leaning over she looked at the face of the man before her. A smile appeared on her face, "Domyouji…this would, be interesting."

"Excuse me?" Yukino questioned, she was so absorbed in reading her files she didn't realize that Umi had spoken.

"I've made my decision…I choose this case. Domyouji Tsukasa and Makino Tsukushi prepare yourself for battle." Umi laughed.

Behind her Yukino cringed, 'This girl seems a bit unbalanced, will she be able to handle this situation?'

* * *

Author's note: Be patient with me cause I just posted some new stories. Sorry for always writing these long flashback scenes, I could rewrite it but I always like the way it works out when I do flashbacks.

BlackArmoria: Hahahaa, I'll think about it. Enjoy this chapter

XxSwtDreamerxX1: Well thank-you I'm so glad you like it. Hope this leaves you satisfied till my next update

Cherub girl: Awww your so sweet! Thank-you so much! I'm glad you've been reading my fic and enjoying it too. Now that my settings have changed make sure you review heaps heheee

Piglet: Oh dear RXT fan ehhh…sorry I didn't really include him in this one but he will be in either the next few chapters…SORRY! :P

Purebloodwitch: Don't fret I'm a solid TXT fan!!…….but….

Shopps: Thank you for taking the time to tell me how you feel. God Bless.

Syvonair: Well Tsukasa is mad I just subdued the intensity abit but if you like seeing him all angry and tough just wait for what's happening in the next few chapters.

Zackire: hmm pregnant aye…hehee well since Tsukasa and Tsukushi haven't done anything it's a bit difficult don't you think but you never know what's around the corner.

Thedathai: Wow! 10 times?!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!


	7. We have a problem

Author's Note: I am so sorry guys! I was gonna update sooner but I had my exams and assignments due so I couldn't get around to it. Plus I've been trying to finish my other stories, which I have been neglecting also. I hope you guys aren't too angry with me that you won't read my story (cries). For those who do read it please tell me what you think especially if you're a new reader!

* * *

Hold me Tightly

Chapter 7. We have a problem!

Jane rushed through the corridors holding the files tightly in her hands.

'How something could happen for so long without any of us realizing it, is beyond me.'

Finally reaching Gabrielle's office she slammed the door open and rushed up to her friend.

"We have a serious problem!"

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked Jane.

"Umi was released! And worse she has taken on the Tsukasa/Tsukushi case."

Gabrielle's eyes widened in shock.

"NANI!"

"Apparently, she was allowed to leave her retraining program by orders from 'her' boss."

"Are you telling me that, the master of the dead, Mr. D. himself allowed that lunatic loose?"

"Yes! I don't know how this could have happened without us knowing. Those poor kids who knows what else she plans to do to them. They shouldn't have even been listed as a viable case."

"Wait! What do you mean, 'What **else'**?

"Here's the files on it. It was done by some undercover agents on the ground."

Gabrielle hastily grabbed the files and began flicking through the details of recent events.

"Apparently she made it impossible for the two of them to touch each other without some electrical shock of some sort felt by them both. It's actually quite sophisticated for those evil beings."

"Yes extremely sophisticated for them…it says that prolonged use of this "shock treatment" could kill them both?!"

"Perhaps it's time we talked to the big boss. I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"I can't understand how this could have been happening pretty much at the since I returned Makino Tsukushi to earth. Those poor kids, and it was supposed to be a reward for all the suffering that they had endured."

Gabrielle said as she and Jane rushed towards the office of the 'Big Boss'

* * *

"Nice work Yukino, now keep an eye on her while I go play with that boy of hers…" Umi clicked her fingers and instantly transformed herself into the spitting image of Tsukushi, "Or should I say my boy. Hahahaaaaa"

Yukino bowed respectfully at her new boss, when she had left Yukino turned at looked at the girl locked in the prison.

"Makino Tsukushi…I'm really sorry bout all this."

* * *

"Domyouji! Domyouji! Wake up please!"

Tsukasa opened his eyes and tried to sit up in his bed. Holding his aching head in his hand he turned to look at Tsukushi.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Tsukushi looked at him blankly, "Well I thought you could tell me. One moment we were talking and the next thing I knew you fainted."

Tsukasa leaned against the bed and looked at his girlfriend sitting on the bed next to him.

His forehead creased in confusion 'Am I going crazy?' he thought to himself.

"Are you sure you're alright darling?"

Tsukasa eyes widened 'Darling? Ok that's new.'

Tsukushi bit her lip nervously as Tsukasa continued to stare at her. After an uncomfortable pause she giggled.

"Domyouji you know I feel uncomfortable when you look at me like that," She blushed.

"Sorry…Makino."

Tsukasa made a point to call her by her first name to see her reaction and to his surprise it didn't seem to bother her.

'Ok. What's with the girly act?' Tsukasa thought.

Tsukushi smiled back at him, "It's alright. Are you hungry? I'll get you some food."

"Better get Rui to do it since you can't touch anything," Tsukasa stopped her trying to sound unconcerned.

"Hahahaa oh yeah I forgot," She turned to smile at Tsukasa, "I was so concerned over you that I completely forgot. Well I'll go tell Rui then," she said as she walked towards the door.

Tsukushi paused for a second as her hand reached for the doorknob but she let her hand drop and continued walking straight through the door.

Tsukasa eyes narrowed, 'What the hell?'

* * *

Tskushi felt something damp on her forehead, she opened her eyes groggily.

"Tsukasa?"

"Shh! Don't talk." Someone whispered into her ear.

As her eyes focused to the darkness around her she soon realized that she was no longer at Rui's house. Her eyes surveyed the room she was now in but she soon realized that she wasn't in a room but it looked more like an old prison cell.

If it had been any other girl she would be panicking right now, but this was Makino Tsukushi and she had faced many challenges in her life. As she sat up and leaned against the cold wall behind her she realized that her wound was no longer bleeding as it had been before but it was not completely healed either.

Confused at her state of health she turned her attention on the person next to her, "Who are you?" she whispered.

Yukino ignored the girl and quickly turned to look behind her.

'She's back already?' Yukino thought angrily as she stood up.

"HEY! I'm talking here!" Tsukushi yelled angrily, unable to control herself, "Tsukasa where is he?! What have you…"

"I see. So you call him 'Tsukasa'?" A new voice interrupted Tsukushi.

Tsukushi turned to look at the girl who had suddenly appeared standing before her and her eyes widened in shock.

"You're…You're me?!"

* * *

Author's note: Please read and review.

I noticed a lot of you were confused with the last chapter and although it was my intention to not tell you everything at once I hope this clears up a few things, if not just tell me and I'll make it clearer in the next chapter.

Meteor: Sorry it took me so long to update, I know how annoying that must be. I hope this chapter didn't confuse you too. :)

BlackArmoria: Hahahaa another confused reader, well I'm really sorry about that and I'm also sorry I can't tell you how it's going end you'll just have to read to find out.

Syvonair: Thanks for the encouragement and don't worry I promise it will all become clear soon! Please have patience while I get back into my writing routine.

Cherub girl: Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I know it's short but it's the best I could do for now.

Bee Bop: Another confused reader! Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
